


Asignaturas pendientes

by Aleska



Series: Clases Particulares [1]
Category: Prestuplenie i nakazanie | Crime and Punishment - Fyodor Dostoyevsky
Genre: College, Exams, Friendship, Frottage, M/M, Me trying to not write angst, Non-Penetrative Sex, Pre-Canon, Studying
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-16 01:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5808151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aleska/pseuds/Aleska
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Por mucho que le duela admitirlo, los números nunca han sido su fuerte. Son su espina, su némesis, una herida en su orgullo. Pero quizás sea hora de afrontar la realidad y aceptar la ayuda que Razumihin le ofrece. A fin de cuentas, eso tampoco es una deshonra, ¿no?</p><p>Raskolnikov tiene problemas con una de sus asignaturas y su amigo le propone una sesión de estudio. Las cosas acaban siguiendo derroteros inesperados entre ellos, pero tal vez más agradables que la perspectiva de un examen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Asignaturas pendientes

Los números danzaban ante sus ojos, aquel montón de infinitos garabatos incomprensibles. Era inadmisible. Él estaba allí para estudiar leyes, no para realizar todo aquel despropósito de interminables cuentas que apenas lograba entender. Los dichosos números…  siempre habían sido su espina, clavada en lo más profundo de su orgullo. Simplemente parecía que su mente era incapaz de entender y procesar correctamente el cálculo. Al menos no sin una explicación adecuada y precisa. Y oh, no es que su profesor fuera el más capacitado para ello, precisamente. De hecho, la incompetencia del catedrático llegaba a exasperarle hasta el punto de sentirse tentado de abandonar la clase. Tristemente, aquella no era una de las asignaturas en las que podía permitirse ser autodidacta. Pero vamos a ver, ¿quién tuvo la maravillosa idea de meter cálculo en derecho? ¿Para qué le iba a servir a él todo eso? Por supuesto, una miríada de respuestas se presentaban ante sí, pero las descartó todas con una mueca. Fuera como fuera aquello no ayudaba en absoluto.

 Estaba tan absorto en su propia amargura que no notó la presencia de Razumihin hasta que este le palmeó la espalda alegremente. El contacto, tan repentino como inesperado, le hizo dar un respingo sobresaltado, forzándolo a volver de golpe a la realidad. En cuanto se repuso del susto taladró con la mirada a su amigo, que se había sentado a su lado dedicándole una de sus sonrisas bobaliconas.

-¡Vamos, Rodya, alegra esa cara! A ver, ¿cuál es la gran tragedia esta vez?

Por supuesto, sus exclamaciones cargadas de diversión fueron proferidas en un tono inadecuado para una biblioteca. A Razumihin parecía darle igual a cuantos estudiantes perturbase con su cháchara, como de costumbre. Su falta de consideración hizo que Raskolnikov frunciese el ceño, negándose a contestarle y centrando la vista de nuevo en sus apuntes. Su amigo no tardó en inclinarse también sobre ellos con curiosidad. Soltó una carcajada al ver de qué se trataba.

-Oh, claro, debí imaginarlo. Llevas todo el semestre despotricando sobre ello. Nervioso, ¿eh?

Raskolnikov jugueteó con su lápiz, pensativo. Entonces dejó escapar un suspiro exasperado, volviéndose hacia él.

-Mira, Razumihin, el examen es dentro de dos días y esto… no va bien, ¿vale? Nada bien. Así que te agradecería enormemente que te largaras por dónde has venido y me dejaras solo de una vez y para siempre. Quizás así podría estudiar y llegar a entender algo.

La sonrisa de Razumihin se amplió.

-Pero que melodramático eres, chico. ¡Dejadme solo, oh, de una vez y para siempre, únicamente en mi soledad conseguiré hallar el sentido y terminar con el infortunio que nos asola!

-¿Me estas imitando?-la incredulidad en la expresión de Rodya no pudo por más que hacer reír a Razumihin. Alguien le chistó, pero Dmitri ignoró el gesto.-Dios Santo, Razumihin, ¿estás borracho? Además, eso es ridículo, yo no hablo así.-terminó refunfuñando.

-Desde luego que sí… Pero en fin, como sea, ¿quieres que te ayude?

Raskolnikov parpadeó un par de veces antes de procesar la pregunta. Entonces su expresión de extrañeza se acentuó.

-¿Qué?

-Que si quieres ayuda, ya sabes, con eso. No es tan difícil una vez que lo entiendes y estoy bastante seguro de que estás de sobra capacitado para ello. Y a mí no se me da mal, así que podría explicártelo. Si quisieras, claro.

-¡No!-ahora fue Raskolnikov el que no moduló su tono. Sonaba casi indignado.- ¡Por supuesto que no! No necesito tu ayuda. La tuya ni la de nadie.

Razumihin tuvo que contenerse para no entornar los ojos. Tampoco era como si esperase otra respuesta.

-¿Sabes, chico? No hay nada de malo en pedir ayuda cuando la necesitas. No te hace peor ni más tonto ni es humillante o lo que sea que tengas en mente. De hecho, sería bastante beneficioso para ambos, pero en fin, que sea como tú quieras.

Se levantó, apretándole el hombro amistosamente a modo de despedida. Raskolnikov no pudo más que hacer un mohín de disgusto ante el contacto, pero no se quejó. Conocía demasiado bien a Razumihin para estar ya acostumbrado a la cercanía indeseada. En realidad tampoco era tan malo, al menos no si venía de parte de Dmitri. Pero eso era algo que su amigo no tenía por qué saber.

Razumihin se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero apenas había dado dos pasos cuando se giró de nuevo hacia él.

-Ese orgullo tuyo va a terminar por destruirte, Rodion Romanovich, haz caso de lo que te digo.-anunció en un tono profético excesivamente alto.

Raskolnikov se limitó a alzar las cejas y dedicarle una media sonrisa irónica, manteniendo la vista clavada en él hasta que salió de la biblioteca. Sólo entonces se volvió de nuevo hacia sus apuntes y el mismo sentimiento de desolación insalvable se adueñó de él con un estremecimiento.

No fue hasta mucho después cuando entendió que Razumihin ya conocía de sobra cuál era el problema que le atormentaba en ese momento y que sólo había ido a la biblioteca para buscarle y ofrecerle su ayuda. Pero a su manera, claro. Lo más aparentemente casual y despreocupado posible. Porque quizás aquel era el único modo de lograr que Rodya aceptara.

No parecía que hubiera funcionado.

 

***

 

Se acabó. No podía más. Aquello le superaba y no admitirlo era mentirse a sí mismo, no haciendo más que empeorar la situación. Pero ¿era eso de veras una solución? Definitivamente debía estar desesperado… No obstante, había pasado tantas horas dándole vueltas a todo que ya apenas sabía lo que hacía. Su lucidez se había esfumado hacía mucho, al parecer, y no hizo acto de presencia cuando llamó nerviosamente a la puerta.

Razumihin le abrió con expresión ligeramente molesta y el pelo aún más revuelto si cabe que de costumbre, pero su rostro se iluminó en cuanto lo reconoció, despejándose de golpe y haciéndose a un lado para dejarle pasar. Raskolnikov entró sin esperar invitación, girándose hacia él con expresión altiva, en el intento de mantener su orgullo lo más intacto posible.

-Vale, decías que sería beneficioso para ambos. ¿Por qué?

Razumihin soltó un sonoro suspiro, todavía sosteniendo la puerta abierta.

-Hola, Rodya, sí, muy bien, yo también me alegro de verte, oh, sí, claro, pasa, no hay ningún problema…

La notoria ironía hizo que Raskolnikov entornara los ojos con impaciencia.

-Déjate de eso, dime a qué te referías.

Razumihin lo observó un rato más en silencio, entonces se encogió de hombros y cerró la puerta.

-Bueno, es bastante obvio. Yo te lo explico para que lo entiendas y apruebes y tú dejas de amargar a todos con tus resoplidos y tus monólogos sobre la inutilidad y la insignificancia de la existencia humana y de cómo se relaciona esto con la innecesidad de aprender cálculo en leyes. Ah, y además así repaso el temario. ¿Ves? Beneficio para ambos.

-Estas muy gracioso tú hoy, ¿eh? ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa?

-Oh, nada… Es que me traigo un buen asunto entre manos, pero eso es otra cosa.

-¿Un asunto?

Razumihin no pudo más que reírse ante el tono cargado de sospecha de Raskolnikov, que le miraba con palpable recelo.

-Ey, ¿a qué viene esa cara? No es nada ilegal, lo prometo… Al menos ya no.

-Sabía que esto no era buena idea... Será mejor que me vaya ¡Adiós!

Dmitri se apresuró a interceptarlo en su camino a la puerta.

-Venga, venga, no te molestes. Ya basta de bromas, ¿de acuerdo? Seré serio. Pero ya que me has despertado no te vayas ahora.

-¿Te he despertado?

Razumihin lo miró incrédulo. Lo mejor es que Rodya parecía verdaderamente sorprendido.

-¿Sabes qué hora es?

Raskolnikov negó lentamente con la cabeza, arrancando un nuevo suspiro de su amigo.

-Lo suponía.

-Bueno, tanto da…-Rodya se removió inquieto, desviando la vista y hablando entre dientes, con notorio esfuerzo.- He venido a decirte que tú ganas, ¿vale? Me rindo. Dejaré que me ayudes.

Razumihin dio una palmada alegre, soltando una carcajada. El ruido provocó que Raskolnikov diera un respingo, sorprendido por el entusiasmo repentino, consiguiendo incrementar su incertidumbre y su sentimiento de avergonzada humillación.

-¡Muy bien, entonces! Sesión nocturna de estudio.-y a pesar de su aparente exaltación Razumihin tuvo que contenerse para no bostezar. -Traeré un par de cervezas…

-No, nada de cerveza.

-Bien, vodka entonces.

-¡No! Nada de alcohol. Vamos a estudiar. Ya.

Dmitri frunció el ceño.

-Eres muy autoritario para ser un invitado. En fin, lo dejaremos para después.

Se habían sentado en el sofá, rodeados de libros y apuntes, mientras Razumihin se esforzaba en explicarle la totalidad del temario a su ofuscado amigo. Fueron varias horas de intentos infructuosos en los que Dmitri acabó por convencerse de que el verdadero problema de Rodya es que se había empeñado en no entenderlo. No es que no lo comprendiera de verdad, no, es que tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza y llevaba tanto tiempo dándole vueltas a aquello que ya era incapaz de procesar nada. Y no quería ni pensar en la falta de sueño que debía arrastrar. ¿Cuántas horas habría dormido en los últimos días? Lo que Rodya necesitaba era un descanso. Pero decírselo no parecía una buena idea.

En un momento de derrotada desesperación Raskolnikov se deslizó hasta el suelo, tumbándose cuan largo era y clavando la vista en el techo con gesto inexpresivo, tratando de darle algún sentido a las palabras que su amigo se empeñaba en repetirle. Razumihin esperó pacientemente a que volviera en sí, concediéndole el silencio reflexivo que parecía necesitar.

Aún transcurrió un largo rato antes de que Rodya parpadeara lentamente, volviendo su mirada hacia él. Entonces se incorporó despacio, todavía con gesto pensativo.

-Vale… creo… creo que lo entiendo.

-¿Sí?

-Sí… Espera, a ver, déjame eso.

Alargó la mano para atrapar un puñado de hojas con apuntes, mirándolas con el ceño fruncido y murmurando algo para sí mismo. De algún modo Razumihin también acabó sentado a su lado en el suelo, dándole de nuevo todas las indicaciones que Raskolnikov parecía necesitar. Pero ahora Rodya escuchaba atento y asentía de vez en cuando, como si hubiera recuperado repentinamente la lucidez y todo fuera cobrando sentido para él.

-Sí, creo que lo tengo.-murmuró finalmente.

-Bien, prueba a ver.

Razumihin revolvió entre el caos de apuntes que tenían esparcido por el suelo hasta encontrar una hoja de ejercicios sin hacer. Se la pasó amablemente a Raskolnikov, que frunció el ceño ante la propuesta, apunto de exclamar indignado que él no tenía necesidad de demostrarle nada. Pero lo cierto es que estaba cansado y era consciente de que Dmitri también, de que lo había sacado de la cama y lo había tenido media noche explicándole lo mismo una y otra vez, y aunque no quisiera admitirlo lo cierto es que se sentía agradecido por ello. Y desde luego, tampoco quería estropear la sonrisa cálida que le estaba dedicando su amigo, que por algún motivo le resultaba casi agradable. Así que tomó la hoja de manos de Razumihin y se puso a trabajar en silencio.

Cuando hubo terminado le devolvió el papel a Dmitri, que lo estudió largamente con aire concentrado. Finalmente asintió, ampliando su sonrisa y mirándolo con algo que parecía ser orgullo.

-Sí, muy bien, ya lo tienes.

Raskolnikov apretó los labios, desviando la vista con gesto irritado.

-Tampoco era tan difícil…

-No, sólo es cuestión de entenderlo.

Pero Rodya parecía bastante molesto. Consigo mismo, claro. ¿Cómo podía haber tenido tantos problemas para comprender algo tan simple? Ahora que lo veía en perspectiva (la perspectiva que proporciona el entendimiento, claro) era demasiado fácil para haberse atascado de aquella manera. Empezó a recoger sus apuntes, manteniendo la vista clavada en el suelo, demasiado avergonzado para mirar a Razumihin. Se sentía como un idiota. ¿Qué pensaría ahora su amigo de él? Alguien que no era capaz de resolver algo así por sí mismo… No se sentía digno ni de la mitad de la atención que le había dedicado.

Dmitri pareció adivinar sus pensamientos.

-Oh, vamos, ya estás rumiando algo otra vez, ¿no? Escucha, Rodion, no tienes que hacerlo siempre todo tú solo, ¿sabes? Para eso están los amigos. De veras te lo digo, no hay nada de malo en ello. No sé por qué te empeñas en torturarte de esa forma. Eh, espera, ¿a dónde vas?

Raskolnikov había hecho ademán de levantarse, pero Razumihin lo detuvo posando una mano sobre su hombro con suficiente fuerza para mantenerlo en el sitio, mientras le miraba entre sorprendido y molesto.

-Me voy, claro. Es tarde y ya te he importunado bastante.

-¿Qué? No, de eso nada.- Razumihin se puso en pie de golpe, cargado con una energía que Raskolnikov no lograba entender de dónde sacaba.-Ya hemos pasado la parte difícil, ahora toca lo divertido. Voy a por unas cervezas y esta vez no puedes negarte.

Raskolnikov le siguió con la mirada en su camino hacia la puerta, alzando las cejas con escepticismo ante el tono amenazante de su última afirmación. Se debatió brevemente entre replicar y marcharse o simplemente marcharse sin decir nada, pero entonces se lo pensó de nuevo. No es que se sintiera en deuda con Razumihin por su ayuda desinteresada ni nada que se le pareciera, pero quizás no estaría de más aceptar un poco de su insistente hospitalidad.

Dmitri se disponía salir cuando volvió a girarse hacia él.

-Por favor, prométeme que cuando vuelva estarás todavía aquí, porque si piensas escabullirte en cuanto me pierdas de vista prefiero que me lo digas y así me ahorro el viaje hasta la cocina.

Raskolnikov dudó un momento más, luchando entre ceder a sus deseos de soledad y silencio o a aquel sentimiento de cálida calma que le embargaba a veces cuando estaba pasando un rato verdaderamente relajado con su amigo. Finalmente suspiró derrotado, encogiéndose de hombros, antes de sonreír levemente.

-¿Planeas asaltar la despensa de tu patrona? Bueno, no seré yo el que te lo impida.  

Razumihin casi saltó en el sitio de puro contento, sonriendo ampliamente.

-Estupendo, chico, eso es justo lo que quería oír. Espera un momento, volveré enseguida.

Dmitri cumplió su palabra, reapareciendo en menos de cinco minutos. Raskolnikov esperaba que simplemente trajera un par de cervezas. Se quedaría un rato, se las tomarían, hablarían un poco y entonces se iría a su casa a dormir, que ya le iba haciendo falta. Pero en lugar de ello Razumihin trajo dos cajas. Rodya le miró con completa incredulidad.

-¿Qué? Devolveré las que sobren, ¿vale? Es para no tener que ir más veces. A la patrona no le gusta que me meta demasiado en su cocina…

-Sí, no puedo imaginar el porqué.

Razumihin dejó las cajas a su lado mientras lo taladraba con la mirada. Pero entonces se echó a reír.

-Bueno, me alegra ver que estás de mejor humor. Toma.

 Raskolnikov aceptó la bebida en silencio, dándole un primer trago mientras su amigo se sentaba frente a él y empezaba a hablarle de un “chaval interesantísimo” al que había conocido el otro día en un bar y que “aunque muy joven aún, es todo un portento al que seguramente te encantaría conocer”. Por supuesto, Rodya rechazó la propuesta de presentárselo con un gesto, pero como de costumbre Razumihin no se dio por aludido.  

Continuaron hablando y bebiendo durante largo rato, tal vez demasiado. Al principio Raskolnikov había mantenido un silencio taciturno, dejando que fuera Razumihin el que rellenara el hueco con sus palabras, lo cual tampoco parecía costarle demasiado al entusiasmado joven, que tenía casi tanta capacidad para hablar como la que mostraba para beber. Pero a medida que transcurría el tiempo pareció irse animando, tal vez motivado por la animosidad de su amigo, embebido por su cháchara despreocupada, o tal vez a causa del efecto del alcohol en su organismo. A fin de cuentas llevaba mucho tiempo sin beber y su tolerancia tampoco había sido nunca demasiado alta.

De un modo u otro, había llegado al punto de ya no sólo atender y participar activamente de la conversación, si no de reírse a carcajadas de una de las absurdas anécdotas de Razumihin, dominado por una alegría sincera. Su amigo se había reído con él, pero había terminado callando y contemplándolo con una sonrisa satisfecha y casi tierna.

-Es una maravilla oírte reír de vez en cuando…-comentó distraídamente cuando Rodya se hubo calmado.

Raskolnikov le devolvió la sonrisa, pensando en qué debía responder a aquello, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada Razumihin se inclinó hacia él y atrapó sus labios con los suyos, besándolo con suavidad. Rodya permaneció momentáneamente inmóvil, demasiado confuso para entender lo que estaba pasando. Cuando por fin pudo procesarlo logró reaccionar lo suficiente para apartar de sí a Dmitri con un leve empujón.

-¡Eh, espera! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

Los ojos de su amigo brillaban con diversión.

-Pues besarte, claro, ¿qué si no?

Respondió con desenfadada simpleza, como si aquello fuera lo más natural del mundo. Raskolnikov no pudo evitar sonrojarse y desviar la vista, turbado por su franqueza.

 -Tú… ¡estás borracho!-acusó finalmente, tratando de ganar algo de tiempo para decidir cuál sería su siguiente paso. Una huida rápida, tal vez.

Pero su afirmación sólo logró que Razumihin se echara a reír, acercándose más a él.

-Sí, lo cierto es que sí…- entonces pegó sus labios a su oído, dejando que Rodya se estremeciera ante el cosquilleo de su aliento.-Pero creo que ambos lo estamos.

Dijo aquello último en un susurro sugerente, un murmullo suave cargado de intenciones. Por supuesto, Raskolnikov entendía a la perfección las implicaciones que le pretendía transmitir. Podían hacer lo que quisieran, si se arrepentían sería fácil culpar al alcohol por la mañana. Pero eso, por supuesto, no iba a ser necesario, porque se levantaría en ese mismo instante y pondría fin a aquello de forma tajante, le señalaría a su amigo que esta vez había ido demasiado lejos y volvería lo más dignamente posible a su casa. Sí, por supuesto, eso es lo que haría. Pero Razumihin seguía mirándolo con aquella expresión entre la diversión y la ternura, regalándole aquella sonrisa insinuante cargada de promesas, y por algún motivo eso hizo que su corazón empezara a latir descontroladamente, llevándolo a apartar de nuevo la mirada y a tragar saliva con inquietud.

No, nada de eso. Se iría. Ahora mismo.

Y sin embargo cuando Razumihin volvió a pegar sus labios contra los suyos no pudo más que responder torpemente al beso, desechando de forma definitiva la idea de la huida. Sí, tal vez fuera tentadora, pero Dmitri tenía razón. Estaba borracho, lo suficiente para que nadie, ni siquiera él mismo, pudiera culparlo por querer aquello, la calidez, la cercanía. O quizás no lo estuviera tanto, tal vez lo deseaba de veras, ¿pero qué importaba? La idea, real o no, era una anestésico de conciencias excelente.

Frunciendo levemente el ceño, se esforzó por renunciar de una vez al incesante devenir de sus pensamientos y entregarse plenamente a las sensaciones físicas. Lo cierto es que aquello no dejaba de ser extraño. Se sentía demasiado incómodo, invasivo. Puede que hasta molesto. Razumihin se había acercado mucho a él, pegando su cuerpo contra el suyo, minimizando en lo posible el espacio que los separaba, acariciándole el pelo y asaltando su boca con la lengua, recorriéndola de arriba abajo sin demasiados miramientos, mordisqueando a ratos sus labios, tocando sus dientes, enredándose con su propia lengua casi con intenciones competitivas. 

Y a pesar de lo fastidioso que hubiera podido parecer todo eso en un principio había en ello algo verdaderamente agradable, algo intenso y electrizante que le producía cosquilleos a lo largo de la espalda y le hacía desear más, hasta el punto de agarrar a Razumihin por la camisa y tirar de él para acercarlo lo máximo posible, de retorcer nerviosamente la tela entre sus manos mientras trataba de cogerle el ritmo y responder a cada uno de sus movimientos. Era muy consciente de su propia torpeza, de la falta de desenvoltura y destreza que seguramente Razumihin no habría tardado en apreciar. Casi se sentía avergonzado por ello.

Su amigo, por el contrario, parecía ser muy habilidoso en la materia y Raskolnikov no pudo dejar de preguntarse con cuantos otros habría hecho aquello antes. Por algún motivo el repentino pensamiento lo hizo sentir profundamente irritado. Pero la molesta idea no tardó en esfumarse cuando Razumihin deslizó  una mano con lentitud por la cara interna de uno de sus muslos hasta llegar a su entrepierna, empezando a acariciarlo con total descaro. Rodya prácticamente saltó en el sitio, tan sorprendido como, por qué negarlo, excitado. Aun así se forzó a sí mismo a romper el beso, dirigiéndole a su amigo una mirada interrogante y confusa, mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento.

Razumihin respondió a su pregunta no formulada con una sonrisa, inclinándose para besarle la comisura de la boca y a continuación deslizar despacio los labios por la línea de su mandíbula, mientras aumentaba el ritmo y la presión de sus caricias. Aquello provocó un gemido involuntario en Raskolnikov, que cerró los ojos y por un momento se olvidó de todo lo demás. Su sangre fluía casi tan deprisa como sus pensamientos, siendo plenamente consciente, para su profunda humillación, de lo rápido que se estaba endureciendo. Entendió que si no se obligaba a parar aquello en ese mismo instante ya no sería capaz. ¿Pero de veras quería pararlo?

Dmitri le estaba mordisqueando el cuello con suavidad cuando por fin reunió la energía suficiente para hablar.

-Eh, eh, espera…

Su amigo se separó un poco, siendo ahora él el que le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva. Detuvo sus caricias, pero no apartó la mano, provocando en Rodya una punzada de frustración que trató inútilmente de ignorar, deseando recuperar a toda costa la fricción. De pronto ya no estaba seguro de qué era lo que quería decir.

-¿Qué estás…?-balbuceó tenuemente, pero se detuvo. Entonces frunció el ceño con expresión confusa, apartando la vista.- ¿Por qué?

Razumihin dejó escapar un suspiro, pasándole una mano por el pelo amigablemente.

-Oh, Rodion, ¿por qué siempre tienes que cuestionarlo todo?

A Raskolnikov su tono le pareció condescendiente, despertando a su adormecido orgullo y haciéndole cambiar su desconcierto por enfado. Esbozó un mohín molesto, pero antes de que pudiera dar una réplica punzante Razumihin comenzó a masajear de nuevo su media erección, haciendo que lo que fuera que estaba a punto de decir se perdiera para siempre en aquel torbellino caótico que nublaba su mente. El aliento de su amigo volvía a hacerle cosquillas en la piel y ah, ¿qué más daba? Ya tendría tiempo de castigarlo por aquella condescendencia indebida.

-Creo que te vendría bien relajarte…-le murmuró entonces Dmitri al oído.-Has estado muy tenso estos días, ¿no?

Rodya parpadeó lentamente, tratando de entender el significado de sus palabras.

-Sí…-respondió por fin, en un susurró apenas audible.

-Bien, entonces sólo déjate llevar, ¿quieres?- le sujetó por la barbilla, haciéndole volver el rostro hacia él.- Intenta dejar de darle vueltas a esa cabecita tuya y disfruta un poco de las cosas. ¿Sabes, amigo? piensas demasiado.

A Rodya se le escapó un bufido disgustado.

-O tal vez tú pienses muy poco…

Aquello último provocó una carcajada en Razumihin.

-En ese caso quizás hasta hagamos buena pareja.

Aunque lo había dicho en tono de broma, Raskolnikov quiso señalar de inmediato que de eso nada, que ellos no hacían pareja en absoluto, bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero Dmitri se encargó de ahogar cualquier posible protesta con un nuevo beso al cual, por mucho que deseara quejarse, Rodya respondió con notorio entusiasmo.

No sin cierta satisfacción, Razumihin advirtió como la tensión que dominaba el cuerpo de su amigo comenzaba lentamente a disiparse, a medida que se entregaba al placer de sus caricias y dejaba a un lado sus dudas y preocupaciones. Todavía sin dejar de besarlo desabrochó los botones de su pantalón e introdujo la mano en la ropa interior, acariciando la piel caliente con las yemas de los dedos, paseándolos despacio por su miembro endurecido, para finalmente sujetarlo con firmeza y liberarlo de la opresión de las telas que lo cubrían. Rodya gimió contra sus labios, provocando que Dmitri sonriera internamente mientras comenzaba a masturbarlo a ritmo rápido. Raskolnikov se estremeció y rompió el beso, pero sólo para echarle los brazos al cuello y enterrar el rostro en su hombro, pegándose a él más aún si cabe, temblando y jadeando contra su piel, mientras la mano de Razumihin se movía arriba y abajo, enviando oleadas cálidas a lo largo de su vientre.

La excitación de su amigo estaba haciendo estragos en el propio Razumihin, que ya a duras penas podía lidiar con el bulto de sus pantalones, planteándose si debía repartir su atención entre Rodya y sí mismo. No fue necesario. Raskolnikov, percibiendo su inquietud y en un arranque inesperado, deslizó una de sus manos hasta la entrepierna de Dmitri y comenzó a masajear su erección como previamente hiciera su amigo con él. Ahora fue Razumihin el que jadeó, casi más por la sorpresa que por aquella fricción placentera.

Su reacción pareció motivar todavía más a Rodya, que sin pensar demasiado en lo que hacía acercó los labios a su cuello y comenzó a besarlo con suavidad, ascendiendo poco a poco, ganando lentamente la confianza suficiente para acariciar la piel con la lengua, disfrutando del sabor salado, de los gemidos de Dmitri, de la tensión que crecía en su cuerpo a medida que su boca estimulaba las zonas más sensibles. Rodya estaba demasiado embriagado por su propio placer para ser del todo consciente de sus acciones, pero sí entendía que era algo que hacia disfrutar a su amigo, lo suficiente para gemir su nombre entre jadeos, para convertir el ritmo con el que lo masturbaba en algo discontinuo, demasiado desconcentrado por sus propias sensaciones. No le importó, no era por ello menos agradable. Él mismo estaba acariciando a Dmitri de forma bastante torpe y sin embargo su amigo parecía completamente cautivado.

Raskolnikov terminó por morderle el cuello con suavidad, respirando contra su piel, erizándola con su aliento y produciéndole un cosquilleo que recorrió todo su cuerpo. Aquello fue demasiado para Razumihin.

Movido por la excitación y el deseo, agarró a su amigo por los hombros y lo empujó despacio contra el suelo, haciendo que se tumbara. Rodya le dirigió una mirada interrogante cargada de confusión, pero esta vez no dijo nada. No era necesario. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, tal vez en su vida, se sentía lo suficientemente seguro y confiado para poder relajarse y dejarse llevar. ¿Qué necesidad había ahora de aquella tensión y vigilancia constantes? En ese momento todo parecía estar bien. ¿Y por qué no iba a estarlo? Simplemente cerró los ojos y esperó.

Razumihin no tardó en recostarse sobre él, apoyando ambos brazos a los lados de su cabeza y moviéndose para encontrar una buena posición. Por algún motivo el sentir el peso del cuerpo de Dmitri sobre el suyo hizo que aquel cosquilleo ansioso y el deseo de contacto aumentaran casi hasta el punto de ser frustrantes. Afortunadamente su necesidad se vio pronto satisfecha. Razumihin se había colocado de forma que su abultada entrepierna presionaba contra su propia erección, empezando a moverse con suavidad, regalándole aquella fricción que tanto necesitaba. La tela de sus pantalones era ligeramente áspera, pero ¿a quién le importaba aquello? La presión se sentía bien, demasiado bien, ¿cómo iba a darse cuenta de algo así? Podía sentir el aliento de Dmitri haciéndole cosquillas en los labios, el ritmo de sus jadeos aumentando a la par que el de sus caderas, arrancándole gemidos bajos y haciéndole desear más y más de aquello. Se estremeció, abriendo los ojos y clavando su mirada oscura en el rostro de su amigo.

Razumihin le devolvió la mirada, perdiéndose momentáneamente en aquellos ojos que siempre habían atraído tanto su atención, en aquellas lagunas negras en las que todavía brillaba la confusión pero sobre las que había terminado por sobreponerse el deseo. Le acarició el pelo, la cara, paseó la yema de los dedos por su piel suave, ardiente, por los labios finos y entreabiertos, sin dejar de moverse en ningún momento, manteniendo un ritmo rápido, dominado por la fruición, por la presión, por el roce de su pene contra el de Rodya, sabiendo que cada uno de sus movimientos estremecían a su amigo tanto como a él, embriagado por la idea del placer compartido, de aquella intimidad conjunta.

Las mejillas de Rodya estaban encendidas y sus ojos ligeramente húmedos, posiblemente en una mezcla de vergüenza y excitación. De un modo u otro era una estampa cautivadora, Dmitri se atrevería a decir que tal vez la más hermosa que había visto en su vida. Y le gustaría poder verla mucho, mucho más a menudo. Lo hacía parecer casi vulnerable, expuesto, pero ante todo, más humano y cercano de lo que jamás lo había visto. Y por algún motivo aquello arrancaba en su pecho un sentimiento de ternura, el deseo de protegerlo y cuidar de él, de alejarlo de cualquier posible daño, de abrazarlo y besarlo y no dejarlo marchar. Todas aquellas ideas fluían por su mente de forma tan caótica y descontrolada como los agradables calambres que ascendían por su vientre, provocando que su corazón latiera más deprisa.

 Entonces los gemidos de Raskolnikov se incrementaron, al tiempo que se aferraba a la tela de su camisa y tiraba de él con ansiedad, mirándolo con los ojos abiertos de par en par, con una expresión rayana a la desesperación. Razumihin casi se echó a reír por aquella reacción. En lugar de ello, sonrió y se inclinó para mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, buscando añadir nuevas sensaciones placenteras al ya saturado cuerpo de Rodya, mientras mantenía el ritmo rápido de sus embestidas. Su amigo no tardó mucho más en estallar, soltando un murmullo quebrado que sonó parecido a su nombre mientras temblaba bajo su peso.

Poco a poco la tensión que contraía el cuerpo de Rodya fue disminuyendo, al tiempo que sus gemidos se apagaban, sustituidos por una respiración agitada que buscaba recobrar el aliento. Dmitri se desplazó levemente, pasando a frotar su erección contra el muslo de su amigo, tratando de evitar sobrestimularlo tras su orgasmo. Él mismo estaba ya muy cerca. Raskolnikov tenía los ojos clavados en el techo, con expresión ausente, tratando de reponerse y recuperar el control sobre sí mismo, a todas luces confuso y puede que incluso sorprendido, pero aparentemente tranquilo. Razumihin capturó nuevamente sus labios con los suyos, en un gesto ansioso, deseando más de él, acelerando sus movimientos, apretando sus caderas contra su pierna, tratando de aumentar al máximo la presión. Rodya respondió con notorio entusiasmo, colocándole incluso una mano en la nuca y empujándolo contra su boca, revolviéndole el pelo, enredando su lengua con la suya y logrando que Dmitri perdiera finalmente el control.

Razumihin le mordió el labio inferior a Rodya, pegando su frente a la de él y jadeando, estremeciéndose mientras la descarga de placer cálido se extendía en oleadas por su vientre, dejándole la mente momentáneamente en blanco, haciéndole gemir el nombre de su amigo y empujándolo a besarlo una vez más, con pasión, con desesperación, con ansiedad insaciable.

Cuando por fin su orgasmo se hubo apagado Razumihin se separó, tumbándose al lado de Raskolnikov, cerrando momentáneamente los ojos mientras también trataba de reponerse. Ambos permanecieron largo rato inmóviles, yaciendo en silencio el uno junto al otro, perdidos en sus pensamientos. Sólo cuando Dmitri notó que Rodya comenzaba a removerse abrió los ojos y se atrevió a mirarle, temiendo su reacción ahora que se había calmado. Quizás ya estuviera más sobrio y coherente, al menos así era como se sentía él. Tal vez hasta se arrepintiera. La idea le produjo un escalofrío. Dios Santo, ojalá que no.

Su amigo se había incorporado y estaba recolocándose la ropa, abrochándose los pantalones con dedos torpes, temblorosos. Todavía estaba ligeramente sonrojado pero no parecía especialmente nervioso o irritado. Más bien se le veía pensativo, ajeno. Razumihin le apretó el brazo con suavidad, tratando de atraer su atención.

-Rodya…-Raskolnikov se quedó quieto de inmediato, paralizado por el contacto. No dijo nada, tampoco le miró. Aquello sólo sirvió para incrementar la preocupación de Dmitri, que retiró la mano, no queriendo molestarlo.- Eh, amigo, ¿estás bien?

Rodya pareció meditarlo, ladeando la cabeza, frunciendo levemente el ceño, rumiando su pregunta como si verdaderamente necesitase tiempo para dar una respuesta. Entonces se volvió hacia él, dirigiéndole una mirada intensa, reflexiva. Dmitri se la sostuvo pacientemente, hasta que por fin su amigo asintió, en un gesto breve y casi imperceptible. Pero tras un momento de duda absorta más de pronto su expresión confligida se iluminó, sustituida por una sonrisa leve y tímida pero lo suficientemente cálida para disipar de golpe el malestar que había hecho presa de Razumihin. No pudo evitar suspirar aliviado. Todo iba bien, entonces. Al menos de momento.

Rodya volvió a tumbarse a su lado, todavía sin decir nada, dejando que el silencio se extendiera nuevamente entre ambos. Sin embargo aquel no era ya un silencio tenso, expectante, sino una calma cómoda y confiada, la clase de mutismo amistoso del que no te importa embeberte un rato.

No transcurrió mucho tiempo antes de que Dmitri hiciera ademán de levantarse, pero Raskolnikov lo sujetó del brazo, frenando su gesto antes siquiera de poder incorporarse. Razumihin se volvió hacia él, sorprendido por la inesperada reacción.

-Eh, espera, ¿a dónde vas?

El tono de Rodya estaba cargado de confusión somnolienta, mientras que en sus ojos brillaba una verdadera alarma. Oh. La inquietud con la que lo miraba, aquella expresión angustiada… No pudo por más que provocarle una dolorosa punzada en el pecho. Le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, tratando de ignorar la intensidad de sus emociones.

-Sólo iba a coger una cerveza…-comentó desenfadadamente, señalando la caja, no demasiado lejos de él.

Raskolnikov paseó su mirada alternativamente entre él y a la caja, antes de hacer un leve mohín de disgusto.

-No, Dima.-se acercó a él lo suficiente para depositar un breve beso en sus labios, apenas un roce, pero más que suficiente para acelerarle el pulso. Entonces Rodya se acurrucó sobre su pecho, tratando de contener un bostezo.-Quédate aquí un rato…

Razumihin parpadeó lentamente, tragando saliva con dificultad. ¿Rodya acababa de llamarle Dima? Pero… Bien, era la primera vez que usaba un diminutivo con él. Qué demonios. Era la primera vez que usaba su nombre de pila. Y por alguna razón aquello se sentía muy bien, increíblemente bien. Le pasó una mano por el pelo con suavidad, acariciándoselo cariñosamente, mientras sonreía distraído.

-Sí, claro, Rodya. Todo el tiempo que tú quieras.

Pero su amigo no pudo oír aquello último. Se había quedado dormido.

 

***

 

Raskolnikov se removió, tratando de desperezarse mientras abría los ojos con parsimonia. No obstante, la luminosidad repentina le hizo cerrarlos nuevamente, arrancándole un gemido agónico y haciendo que se llevara las manos a la cabeza. Todas sus sensaciones le invadieron de golpe. El dolor y el mareo, las náuseas, la terrible sequedad en la garganta.  Se tomó un momento para reponerse, tratando de reconciliarse en lo posible con su cuerpo al tiempo que intentaba recordar dónde estaba. Desde luego, no era la primera vez, ni tampoco sería la última, en la que se despertaba sin saber dónde se encontraba o qué había hecho la noche anterior, sin embargo nunca dejaba de ser una sensación desagradable.

Cuando se sintió lo suficientemente estable volvió a intentarlo, esta vez entreabriendo los ojos levemente, sólo para echar un vistazo rápido a su alrededor. Estaba tumbado en un sofá, tapado con una manta. Pero aquel no era _su_ sofá. Y mucho menos aquella manta era suya, claro. Por suerte no tardó en reconocer el cuarto. La habitación de Razumihin. De acuerdo entonces, eso explicaba la resaca a la perfección. Pero, ¿qué estaba haciendo allí? Tuvo que hacer un auténtico esfuerzo para conseguir que sus memorias comenzaran a aflorar. Sus despertares no solían ser buenos… ¿mezclados con alcohol? Eso sólo vaticinaba el desastre.

Pero poco a poco las ideas comenzaron a fluir, como imágenes disociadas a partir de las cuales tuvo que reconstruir sus acciones. Sí, había ido allí con el propósito de aceptar la ayuda de Razumihin, rindiéndose a la evidencia. Habían estudiado y… Sí, lo había entendido, ahora lo recordaba. Había sido duro, pero al final resultó fructífero. Sólo esperaba que el resultado de todas aquellas horas de esfuerzo no se hubiera esfumado en una nube etílica. Y a eso quería llegar. Porque después de estudiar había pasado _algo_ , de eso estaba más que seguro. Habían bebido, claro, eso no era necesario ni recordarlo, tenía las secuelas muy presentes. Pero no, no se trataba de eso. Había otra cosa, algo que taladraba en el fondo de su mente, que pugnaba por salir al exterior, algo que le producía una extraña sensación de contento, como si fuera un recuerdo agradable, satisfactorio, pero que no lograba del todo alcanzar. Desde luego, y a juzgar por las emociones que despertaba en él, lo que fuera que había ocurrido esa noche le había causado una notoria impresión.

Estaba a punto de apresarlo cuando la voz de Dmitri lo arrancó con brusquedad de sus pensamientos. Demasiado cercana, demasiado fuerte.

-Vaya, vaya, mira quién ha decidido despertarse. Ya iba siendo hora, ¿eh?

Estaba de pie junto al sofá, dedicándole una sonrisa amistosa. Rodya lo taladró con la mirada, obviamente irritado por la interrupción.

-Razumihin…-comenzó con voz pastosa, casi ininteligible. Tuvo que carraspear antes de seguir.- Por favor, ¿podrías bajar un poco la voz? Dios Santo, no entiendo cómo puedes ser tan ruidoso.

Nada de Dima, entonces. Ni de sonrisas tímidas. Ni de besos, por supuesto. Sólo el tono despectivo de siempre. Razumihin se preguntó por qué se sentía tan decepcionado. Como si cupiera esperar otra cosa. Tuvo que esforzarse por no dejar traslucir sus sentimientos, limitándose a ampliar su sonrisa antes de responder.

-Perdona, chico. No sabía que… Pensé que no estarías tan afectado. No creí que hubieras bebido tanto.

Raskolnikov frunció el ceño, sintiéndose un tanto inquieto por el matiz preocupado que se escondía tras la aparente inocencia en las palabras de su amigo. Le dirigió una larga mirada, estudiándolo con atención.

-Ya, claro. Siempre estás tratando de hacer que beba hasta que pierda el sentido. Bien, enhorabuena, esta vez lo has conseguido. ¿Pero por qué de pronto parece preocuparte tanto?

Y por supuesto, el tono de cautelosa sospecha, el recelo, la desconfianza. Razumihin suspiró, reprendiéndose internamente por sus absurdas aspiraciones. Dejó a un lado aquellas ideas, apretándole a su amigo el hombro con suavidad.

-No es nada, Rodya, sólo quiero que estés bien. Espera, te traeré un vaso de agua. Y ya de paso le pediré a la patrona que nos suban la comida. Seguro que tienes hambre, ¿eh?-añadió en un tono más alegre mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta.

Raskolnikov se había incorporado, sentándose en el sofá y frotándose los ojos, tratando de despejarse de una vez por todas.

-¿Comida?-murmuró pensativo.-Sí, bueno, el desayuno estará bien, supongo…

-¿Desayuno?-ahora Dmitri se rio con ganas.- Oh, Rodion, hace mucho que pasó la hora del desayuno. De hecho, también es algo tarde para comer, pero me pareció que te vendría bien dormir, así que decidí esperar a que despertaras.

-Oh…

Raskolnikov volvió a sumirse en su mutismo reflexivo, dejando que Razumihin fuera a encargar lo que sea que quisiera. ¿Qué más daba una comida que otra, al fin y al cabo? O la hora que fuera. Había cosas más urgentes en las que pensar. Porque sin duda, había algo raro en la actitud de su amigo, algo diferente. Parecía más cuidadoso, más suave de lo habitual. Si simplemente fuera capaz de recordar…

Pero cuándo su memoria pareció arrancar lo hizo demasiado rápido. Todo lo golpeó a una. El momento en el que empezaron a beber. La conversación. Y por supuesto, lo que pasó después. Absolutamente todo lo que pasó después. Rodya enterró el rostro entre las manos, sintiéndose arder las mejillas, tan avergonzado que creyó que se desmayaría.

Oh, Dios Santo. ¿De veras había ocurrido?

Y en aquel momento hubiera deseado con todas sus fuerzas poder culpar a Dmitri, poder levantarse indignado en cuanto entrara por la puerta y acusarlo de aprovecharse de su ebriedad con fines obscenos, de emborracharlo para sacar provecho de su inconsciencia. Y quizás, sólo quizás, era esa idea lo que tenía tan preocupado a Razumihin desde que se había despertado. Ah, pero no podía hacerlo, aquello no sería sincero. Y tal vez pudiera engañar a su amigo con un arrebato furioso y venenosas acusaciones, pero desde luego no se engañaría a sí mismo.

Porque él realmente _quería_ aquello. Porque aunque jamás se atreviera a admitirlo en voz alta deseaba cada una de las cosas que habían ocurrido entre ellos. Porque sería una hipocresía negar que él había sido parte activa en lo ocurrido, que él mismo había actuado tanto como Razumihin. Porque ahora lo recordaba todo con claridad, cada sentimiento, cada sensación, y el recuerdo le estremecía y le aceleraba el pulso. Por supuesto, se avergonzaba indeciblemente de ello, se sentía incómodo y expuesto, inseguro y vulnerable, una parte de él deseando borrarlo de su memoria o al menos fingir que de veras lo había olvidado. Y sin embargo era incapaz de librarse de aquella sensación de satisfacción alegre, del bienestar, del cosquilleo cálido y el aleteo en el estómago.

Porque lo más fastidioso de todo aquello es que en el fondo, muy en el fondo, no se arrepentía en absoluto de nada de lo que había ocurrido.

Quizás debiera hacer eso, sí, lo que en apariencia estaba haciendo Razumihin. Hacer como si nada hubiera ocurrido, seguir como hasta entonces y jamás volver a mirar atrás. Tal vez si sólo…

Pero el hilo de sus pensamientos se cortó de forma brusca cuando su amigo apareció nuevamente en la habitación. Raskolnikov se quedó mirándolo fijamente, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y expresión de pánico, como si acabaran de cogerlo haciendo algo terrible. Razumihin se detuvo frente a él, confuso por su gesto asustado. Entonces Roya se sonrojó de golpe, volviendo a enterrar el rostro entre las manos y soltando un gemido quedo.

-Oh, Dios, Dios…

Le habría gustado poder fingir, sí, pero la impresión que le causó volver a ver a Razumihin ahora que sabía _eso_ había acabado por superarlo. Dmitri soltó un suspiro audible, entendiendo al instante qué era lo que ocurría.

-Vale, de acuerdo. Toma, bébete el agua, te hará bien.

Rodya dudó, pero al final aceptó el vaso que le ofrecía, vaciándolo de un trago y asegurándose en todo momento de no hacer contacto visual con él. No estaba muy seguro de cómo iba ayudarle aquello con su verdadero problema pero lo cierto es que el agua le sentó bastante bien.

-¿Quieres hablar?

Bueno, al menos ahora Razumihin parecía tan incomodó como él. Se mordió el labio inferior, dudoso.

-No lo sé…

Dmitri cambió el peso de un pie a otro, removiéndose con inquietud, sin saber qué debía hacer a continuación. ¿Cuál era el paso correcto en aquellos casos? No tenía respuesta para ello.

-Escucha, Rodya, si estás molesto o si… Bien, no sé, lo que quiero decir es que, si decidieras irte ahora, lo entendería.

Raskolnikov alzó la vista hacia él. Había un cierto grado de ingenuidad en su mirada.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?

-¿Qué? No. No si tú no quieres.

Volvió a clavar los ojos en el suelo, jugueteando con el vaso vacío entre sus manos. ¿Quería? No estaba seguro de ello. No estaba seguro de nada.

Pareció que Razumihin iba a añadir algo más, pero en ese instante apareció la criada, trayendo la bandeja con la comida. Dmitri la saludó animosamente, tratando de ocultar la obvia tensión que había en el cuarto, conversando con ella mientras servía la mesa y despidiéndola amigablemente cuando se marchó. Rodya no dijo nada.

Cuando se quedaron nuevamente solos Dmitri volvió a mostrarse igual de inseguro que antes.

-Rodya… ¿Quieres… quieres comer?

Transcurrió todo un largo minuto de inmovilidad y mutismo antes de que Raskolnikov reaccionara a la pregunta y se levantara del sofá, sentándose a la mesa aún sin hablar. Razumihin lo imitó, rindiéndose por fin a su silencio. Era mejor darle tiempo. Que lo asumiera, que pensara lo que tuviera que pensar, ya le hablaría cuando lo considerara necesario. ¿Qué podía decir él, a fin de cuentas? Era Rodya el que debía decidir hasta qué punto y de qué forma afectaba aquello a su amistad. En lo que a él respectaba, ya tenía las cosas muy claras.

Dmitri ya se había acabado la sopa y estaba atacando el filete cuando Rodya pareció regresar de nuevo a la realidad. Había estado comiendo con desgana, de forma automática, absorto en su mundo interior, pero ahora se había detenido brevemente para lanzarle una mirada rápida antes de seguir comiendo con un poco más de interés. Finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro, reuniendo el valor suficiente para iniciar la conversación. Razumihin lo observó con atención, a la espera de sus palabras.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó después de que…? Bueno, ya sabes…-habló en un susurro, sin mirarle, removiendo la sopa con la cuchara.- ¿Cómo llegué al sofá? No lo recuerdo.

-Oh…-no se esperaba aquello.-No, claro, no puedes recordarlo. Te quedaste dormido. De hecho, los dos nos quedamos dormidos.-se corrigió con calma.-Sólo que yo me desperté antes y, obviamente, no iba a dejarte dormir en el suelo, ¿no?

No, claro que no. Así que lo había cogido en brazos y lo había tumbado en el sofá y lo había arropado y en el nombre de Dios, eso lo hacía todo mucho, mucho peor. Sintió una nueva oleada de vergüenza. Maldita sea, ¿por qué Razumihin tenía que ser siempre tan amable?

Continuaron en silencio otro rato más, antes de que Rodya se decidiera nuevamente a hablar.

-No estoy molesto. Y no te culpo. Es eso lo que te inquieta, ¿no? Pues ya lo sabes, así que por favor, deja de mirarme de esa forma, es irritante.-se detuvo brevemente, acentuando su expresión ceñuda.- ¿Por qué siempre tienes que preocuparte tanto por mí? Me resulta insufrible.

Pero tras su tono desdeñoso se podía adivinar cierto nivel de aceptación, lo suficiente para hacer sentir a Razumihin un poco más relajado.

-Eres mi amigo, Rodion, por supuesto que voy a preocuparme por ti.

A Raskolnikov se le escapó una sonrisa irónica.

-No creo que esa sea la clase de cosas que uno hace con sus amigos…

-Te sorprendería.

Razumihin había respondido sin pensar, pero en seguida se arrepintió. Rodya le dirigió una mirada entre el asombro y la curiosidad, dejándole claro que había atraído su atención y que ya no había vuelta atrás.

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-Nada, sólo digo que, bueno, uno tiene sus necesidades y a veces los amigos pueden… hacerse favores, por así decirlo. O hacer cosas juntos. Quiero decir, no es nada terrible o extraño. Es muy usual, de hecho. Sobre todo cuando eres más joven, ya sabes, cuando empiezan a interesarte estas cosas, empiezas a explorar…-se detuvo un momento. Ahora era él el que parecía avergonzado. Pero entonces frunció un poco el ceño, mirándolo con interés.- Pero tú deberías saberlo, ¿no? ¿Nunca has hecho nada con tus otros amigos?

-¿Qué? ¡No, claro que no!

-Pero… ¿nada de nada? ¿Nunca? No digo que fuera algo como lo de anoche, pero…

-¡No! Nada. Nunca.

Razumihin reflexionó un momento sobre ello.

-Espera. Porque tú tienes otros amigos, ¿verdad?

Si las miradas matasen Dmitri habría caído fulminado al instante. Sin embargo, no pudo evitar echarse a reír ante la furia, tan repentina como injustificada (¿es que acaso había dicho algo que no fuera cierto?) de Rodya.

-Está bien, está bien, no te enfades. De acuerdo, no he dicho nada, ¿vale?

El rostro de Raskolnikov se contrajo en un mohín huraño. Pero entonces volvió a mirarlo.

-No trates de desviar la conversación. Me estabas diciendo que haces esa clase de cosas con todos tus amigos. Y me consta que son muchos.

Era evidente que estaba tratando de volver a hacer que se sintiera incómodo, posiblemente en venganza por su comentario, pero Razumihin ya lo esperaba y no surtió mucho efecto. Al contrario, soltó una carcajada ante la ocurrencia.

-¿Con todos? No, yo no he dicho eso. Sólo con unos pocos, muy de vez en cuando. Y no como anoche. Eso fue diferente.

-¿Por qué? ¿Qué lo hace tan especial?

Pero Dmitri no respondió a eso, se limitó a apartar la vista y a centrarse en su plato. Su expresión se había vuelto más seria. Raskolnikov nunca había tenido demasiado problema en saber qué se le pasaba a Razumihin por la cabeza, por mucho que éste tratara de disimularlo, y podía intuir qué era lo que lo hacía diferente. Quién, más bien. Pero si esa era la respuesta no estaba muy seguro de si quería saberla. De si podía aceptarla. O peor aún, del tipo de influencia que podría ejercer sobre él. De a qué podría empujarlo. De hasta qué punto sería capaz de corresponderla. No, ese era un territorio que aún no se sentía capaz de explorar, así que decidió callar también y dejar que Dmitri se guardara sus pensamientos para sí.

-Mira, Rodya…-Razumihin volvió a hablar tras un largo rato de silencio reflexivo.-Lo único que digo es que… pasó lo que pasó y en lo que a mí respecta estuvo bien. Si también lo estuvo para ti, bueno, ¿dónde está el problema entonces? Esto no tiene por qué cambiar nada. Simplemente, relájate y disfruta de las cosas. No le des más importancia de la que tiene.

“¡Pero es que no sé qué importancia tiene!”, quiso exclamar al instante, pero logró contenerse en el último momento. En su lugar asintió brevemente. La importancia que aquello tuviera, el cómo podía influir en su forma de ver a Razumihin, en su relación o en lo que sintiera… Eso era cosa suya y era él el que tendría que entenderlo y lidiar con ello. Y ahora mismo no tenía respuesta para nada de aquello así que ¿por qué seguir atormentándose? Ya habría tiempo para eso. Todavía tenía la cabeza abotargada y había otras cosas en las que pensar.

-Sí, es cierto. Está bien.

-¿Sí?

-Sí, todo bien, ¿de acuerdo? No hablemos más de ello.

Razumihin le sonrió ampliamente, mucho más animado de pronto, como si se hubiera quitado un peso enorme de encima.

-Sí, claro. Volvamos al tema que te trajo aquí anoche. A ver, ¿te queda alguna duda?

 

***

 

Raskolnikov soltó un suspiro, profundamente aliviado. Había pasado una semana desde que hiciera el examen de cálculo, el temido examen de cálculo, y ahora por fin se hallaba frente a los resultados. De acuerdo, tal vez no fueran extraordinarios, pero eran buenos, muy buenos, mucho mejores de lo que habría cabido esperar si no hubiera sido por la ayudada de Razumihin. Frunció el ceño ante la idea, tratando de no pensar mucho en ello. Sentirse un poco agradecido de vez en cuando puede que no estuviera mal, pero tampoco era cuestión de herirse demasiado el orgullo.

Por supuesto, el susodicho Razumihin no tardó demasiado en hacer acto de presencia. Dios Santo, ¿pero de dónde salía? Era como si siempre estuviera revoloteando cerca de él, a la espera para abordarlo y acosarlo con su insistente amabilidad y buen ánimo. Desde luego, totalmente insufrible.

Pero le estaba sonriendo ampliamente cuando lo saludo, con ojos brillantes y alegres y a pesar de su irritación Rodya tuvo que reprimirse para no devolverle la sonrisa.

-¿Qué tal, chico? ¿Cómo te ha ido?

Se encogió de hombros, tratando de aparentar indiferencia.

-No está mal…

-¿Que no está mal? ¿A eso le llamas tú “no está mal”? No, Rodion, no, está bien, muy bien.

-Si ya lo sabías ¿por qué me lo preguntas?

¿Por qué siempre se empeñaba en hacerle hablar más de lo necesario? ¿Y por qué se mostraba tan interesado en _sus_ notas? No era asunto suyo, al fin y al cabo. No es como si él se hubiera lanzado a mirar la nota de Dmitri en cuanto supo la suya… O bueno, tal vez sí. Quizás no hubiera mal en confesarlo. No sería lo más vergonzante que había hecho con Razumihin, eso seguro.

-Está bien, supongo…-coincidió finalmente.-Pero no tan bien como lo tuyo.

La expresión de Razumihin se iluminó momentáneamente, agradado por el interés que Rodya parecía mostrar por él. Suficiente interés para querer ver sus resultados, al menos.

-Sí, te dije que no se me daba mal.

Entonces le pasó un brazo por el hombro, dándole un par de palmaditas en el pecho.

-Esto hay que celebrarlo. Vamos, hermano, te invito a comer.

Dmitri ya había echado a andar, arrastrándolo con él. Rodya no tardó en zafarse de su agarre, pero no se detuvo, continuó caminando a su lado.

-¿Por qué todo lo que te implica gira siempre en torno a comer o a beber?

-Preferiblemente ambas a un tiempo.

-Insufrible…-repitió entre dientes, hablando consigo mismo.

Por supuesto, aquello arrancó una carcajada a Razumihin.

Ya habían salido a la calle cuando Dmitri volvió a hablar. Usó un tono desenfadado, tranquilo, dirigiéndole una mirada amistosa pero con cierto toque de picardía.

-¿Sabes, Rodya? En vista de los resultados creo que deberíamos quedar para estudiar juntos más a menudo, ¿no te parece? Además, la otra vez terminó por ser muy… interesante.

Raskolnikov se sonrojó de golpe, desviando la mirada y apretando los labios, notablemente azorado.

-No tientes a la suerte, Razumihin…-le murmuró en un tono que pretendía ser amenazante.

Dmitri rio con ganas.

-Bueno, tú piénsalo, he oído que el semestre que viene hay otra de números.

Raskolnikov se tomó un instante para responder, con la vista clavada en el suelo mientras caminaba, tratando a todas luces de esconder una sonrisa.

-Ya veremos…

Y sin embargo, para Razumihin aquel tono dudoso ya sonaba a victoria.

**Author's Note:**

> Opiniones y kudos son siempre bienvenidos :)


End file.
